<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Job by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329780">Summer Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Job, Body Worship, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Uncut Peter Hale, Voyeurism, older Peter Hale, wealthy Peter Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poke360 on my request form wanted: Stiles takes a job at Peter beach house as his golfer/butler. He is in the middle of cleaning the pool when Peter walks in naked/in a towel to sunbath. He asks Stiles to put sunscreen in his hard to reach places. Kinks: Voyeurism,body worship,uncut Peter,ass play,anal figuring,anal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles scrubbed at the side of the pool with more force than was strictly needed, but he needed to get his frustrations out someplace. He had taken this job with Peter Hale because he needed to pay off his student loans and ones he knew would build up again when the new semester started up at the end of the summer. It was a pretty sweet gig, he was Peter’s butler it was basic things that he was used to doing anyway. Grocery shopping, cleaning, sometimes cooking and of course, making sure the glamorous pool in the large backyard of the almost mansion type house Peter owned was spotless. Plus he got to stay at the tricked out pool house that was a mini house in its own right and Stiles knew he had struck the jackpot.</p><p>The only downside was Peter himself, the man was older sure but fuck he was a smoke show and wore little to sometimes no clothing while at home. Peter seemed to adore sunbathing completely naked and Stiles was doing his best to keep his eyes averted from the handsome man who was lathering up his legs with sunscreen, still standing upright and the way he bent over showed Stiles his toned rear end and every movement seemed to have his large, uncut cock swing just enough to allow Stiles to get a peek whenever he looked over. </p><p>Stiles was wearing nothing but a pair of loose soccer shorts as he manoeuvred the cleaning pole to the next spot in the pool. Peter told him he was free to wear what he wanted and Stiles was going to get a tan if it killed him. Thankfully his shorts were loose and baggy enough to hide the erection he was starting to sport and he knew he had to finish cleaning soon otherwise his boss would notice. </p><p>“Stiles come over here.” Peter’s smooth voice rang out and Stiles did his best not to startle as his head snapped up. </p><p>“Yes Mr. Hale,” Stiles refused to admit he stuttered when he was given a full frontal view of Peter. </p><p> “I can’t reach certain parts of myself and you know the importance of sunscreen while tanning naked. You’ll give me a hand won’t you?” Peter tipped his head to the side, eyes flitting up and down Stiles as he held up the sunscreen bottle. </p><p> “Of course Mr. Hale,” Stiles swallowed hard as he took the bottle and watched as Peter lazily stretched himself out on his stomach on his plush lounger. </p><p>Stiles distracted himself with lathering his hands up with the white lotion as he did his best not to stare at the glorious ass that was facing him.</p><p> “Ah, where did you need the sunscreen, Mr. Hale?” Stiles asked awkwardly, lotion rolling down his wrists like it was lube. </p><p> “I hope you’re not shy Stiles,” Peter sounded amused as he propped his chin upon his crossed arms. </p><p> “I’m not,” Stiles retorted almost instantly and Peter just chuckled.</p><p> “My ass needs to be completely coated, every inch of it,” Peter said like he was saying it was sunny out that day and Stiles’ cock gave a jerk as his heart caught in his throat.</p><p> “Well? Get to it,” Peter wasn’t wasting any time and Stiles found himself kneeling in the space between Peter’s legs, a place his boss seemed to have made just for him. Peter hummed at the first touch of Stiles’ sunscreen coated hands on his ass.</p><p>Stiles smoothed the lotion over the most perfect ass he had ever seen in slow almost reverent movements. He was careful of where his fingers dipped and curved, but he still got a good peek of the man’s hole and his mouth watered a bit. </p><p> “Every inch Stiles, I mean it,” Peter warned.</p><p> “I-I understand Mr. Hale.” Stiles nudged those toned cheeks apart and rubbed the lotion down the older man’s crack and over his pink hole. Peter hummed at the touch and shifted just enough for his uncut cock and full balls shifted enough for Stiles to see properly and he had to swallow down a mouthful of drool at the sight. </p><p> “Stiles, do you see that other bottle on the table? Grab that and come right back.” Peter ordered firmly and Stiles was on his feet, picking up a bottle of lube without delay, obviously highly aroused and Peter knew it. Stiles whimpered when he turned back to see Peter was on his back now, feet planted wide and his hand lazily wrapped around his cock and a knowing smirk on his lips. </p><p> “I don’t think I’m reading this wrong Stiles, tell me no if you don’t want me, want this.” Peter gave his cock a jerk with his last words and Stiles had to lock his knees from collapsing at the sight. </p><p> “You’re not, god Mr. Hale I want this.” Stiles openly licked his lips as he adjusted the tent in his shorts. </p><p> “Then come back here boy,” Peter crooked his finger at Stiles with a sly smirk on his face. Stiles almost tripped over his own feet in his rush to kneel back between Peter’s legs. </p><p> “I want you to use this pretty mouth of yours on my cock while you use those long, talented fingers to play with my ass. If you’re good enough to make me come, I’ll fuck you after. How does that sound?” Peter asked, still stroking his cock as he stared at Stiles with a knowing look in his eyes. </p><p> “So good Mr. Hale,” Stiles nodded eagerly, feeling so happy that he would finally able to get his hands and mouth on this gorgeous older man. </p><p> “Go on then boy,” Peter leaned back, relaxing as he crossed his arms behind his head and eyes trained on Stiles. Stiles’ heart pounded in his ears as he dipped his head down and moaned as he sucked the foreskin covered tip of his boss’ cock into his mouth. It was musky and slightly bitter but Stiles could only take more of Peter into his mouth as he fumbled with the lube to coat his fingers with the wetness. </p><p>Stiles slipped his fingers between those ass cheeks and found Peter’s hole easily enough. Peter moaned above him as Stiles sank not one but two fingers into his boss with ease, humming around the man’s cock at the way Peter’s walls hugged his fingers eagerly. </p><p> “Fuck, you’re as good with your fingers as I hoped you be,” Peter praised the younger man as Stiles worked his fingers in and out of Peter’s ass with practiced movements as he tonged at the man’s foreskin, lapping at the wet slit each time pre-cum beaded up there. </p><p>Stiles began to bob his head as he found a hard nub and rubbed at it with consistent pressure. The actions had Peter bucking his hips and letting out a pleasured cry so Stiles sucked harder and wiggled a third finger into his boss and finger fucked the older man with a purpose. </p><p> “Shit!” Peter grunted as he grabbed onto Stiles’ hair and yanked the college student’s head down so Stiles choked on his cock properly. Stiles breathed through his nose as his eyes watered as he did his best to breathe around his boss’ thick cock. Stiles angled his wrist and found Peter’s prostate again and pressed all three fingertips against the nub. </p><p>Peter let out a loud cry and spilled his load down Stiles’ throat. Stiles swallowed as fast as he could, not minding the taste of the thick liquid, in fact, it just made his cock ache with arousal.</p><p>Stiles openly gasped for breath when Peter pulled him off of his cock, knowing his face must be a mess of cum and drool. He slowly withdrew his fingers from his boss’ puffy hole and blinked up at Peter who looked rather impressed.</p><p> “Very well done boy, best fingering I’ve had in a while.” Peter praised lazily as he began to stroke his cock again and to Stiles’ surprise it began to stiffen up again. </p><p> “Now tell me, have you fingered your ass recently or do I have to do some prep work before I fuck you?” Peter asked curiously as he picked up the lube and slicked up his growing erection. </p><p> “In the shower this morning,” Stiles admitted, usually shy about that sort of thing but he could feel his boss’ cum drying on his face so he figured he had nothing to be shy about anymore. </p><p> “Hmm,” Peter hummed this time sounding impressed. </p><p> “Strip and straddle my lap boy,” Peter ordered again, his hand curling around the base to keep the thick, uncut length upright. Stiles was quick to step out of his shorts and he was settling himself on his boss’ lap quickly enough, his heart pounding in his chest as his erection rubbed at the older man’s stomach. </p><p> “I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock boy,” Peter said as he tugged Stiles’ ass cheeks apart to squirt lube over the younger man’s crack and rubbed it against his hole. Stiles moaned softly and squirmed at the touches and the image Peter’s words painted for him. </p><p> “Fuck, Mr. Hale!” Stiles cried out, his vision spotting as his boss’ thick length began to push up into him, forcing him open, invading him in a way Stiles hadn’t properly felt in a while but loved. </p><p>“That’s it, boy,” Peter panted as he guided his cock into Stiles’ tightness until Stiles was sitting on his lap, fully impaled on his cock. Stiles arched his back and dug his nails into Peter’s chest as he began to rock his hips, adjusting to the size and feel of Peter’s cock in his ass. </p><p>“It’s been a while since I’ve had a hole this tight to fuck,” Peter grunted out as Stiles began to slowly bounce on his cock, increasing his pace with each time he impaled himself on the older man’s cock. </p><p> “Your cock, oh fuck. Mr. Hale, you’re so big!” Stiles half-sobbed as he eagerly fucked himself on the older man’s cock, no dildo or cock he had taken before felt this good inside of him and he needed more. </p><p> “Fuck, the things you’re doing to me,” Peter growled as he gripped Stiles’ hips and yanked him down harshly, driving his cock even deeper into the younger man on his lap. Stiles almost wailed as he took the brutal fucking Peter was now giving him and his cock bounced and leaked as he neared his orgasm. </p><p> “Fuck, fuck! I can’t, Mr. Hale I’m so close!” Stiles warned, gasping for breath as he dug his fingers into Peter’s shoulders as he clenched up each time Peter’s engorged cock hammered against his prostate, making him see stars each time. </p><p> “Then come boy,” Peter growled and once his fingers wrapped around Stiles’ aching cock, the college student was gone. Stiles screamed out his pleasure as he came over his boss’ hand and tightened around the man’s cock, urging him to orgasm as well. </p><p>Peter let out his cry as he buried his cock deep in Stiles’ ass and came for the second time that night, this time filling Stiles’ ass instead of his mouth. Stiles slumped against his boss’ body, panting for air as he floated through his orgasmic bliss and the nice feeling of Peter’s cock in his ass, keeping him plugged full of his cum. </p><p> “I think you deserve a raise,” Peter murmured against Stiles’ who let out a breathless laugh.</p><p> “Yes, Mr. Hale.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>